


Your manufacturer

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Connor and Hank are dating but their relationship is only mentioned, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kamski does his weird dirty scientific talk, M/M, Medical, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird robo porn, Wire Play, kinda ?, kinda goreish i mean connors stomach is open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank Anderson asks Kamski to do a personal upgrade on Connor, and Kamski is more than glad to help. He ends up testing Connor's new functions a little too much.





	Your manufacturer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about android anatomy, so deal with this anatomy I made up just so I could write this fic. Some dialogue inspired by the Ex Machina. I don't know, this was super hard to write for me for some reason.

Connor wanted to do this as much as his boyfriend, Hank Anderson, did, but he had not expected to be awake when the testing would happen.

The android found himself laying on some kind of a medical bed that he barely fit in. He was free to walk away, if his hands weren't handcuffed to the railings on each side of the bed. Connor looked down at his own body, finding himself completely nude, his legs luckily not tied down. But something in his stomach took all of his attention. His skin wasn't activated in his stomach area and the plate was open, his wires and biocomponents visible to the air. Below his stomach he can see a new part that has been implemented on him - a male sexual organ. 

Connor looks around, slightly nervous of the situation. Ever since he became a deviant, he had grown to feel things but had he never felt fear of the unknown. He analyzes his surroundings, but there is not much to see. It's dark, expect there is a dim light right above Connor's bed that shows just enough of what was happening in the darkness. Connor inspects the room a little more. He is in a room that is almost completely empty, a lonely table far away from his bed with some machine parts and tools on top of it. On his right, he can see a large abstract painting on the wall and on it's left, a door that is closed. He turns to look at the wall on his left side, expect there is no wall, only a large window that showed the beautiful few outside. It was snowing and the only thing Connor could really see was trees and hills covered in white ice.

 

 

Suddenly, the door opens and Connor turns his head again. He sees Elijah Kamski, his dark brown hair tied behind his head into a tight bun, those cold blue eyes piercing into the android's skin. He closed the door behind him and moved over to the table, that was full of all kinds of tools Connor couldn't quite see. His maker was doing something with his hands, backside turned towards his patient. He was humming a song that was a familiar rhyme, a wicked smile taking over his face. Soon, he turns around and walks over to the bed.

Kamski is soon standing next to the bed, wearing nothing else but a bathrobe and a pair of medical gloves that were colored bright blue. His skin is pale like the snow outside, dark bags under his eyes as a sign of not having enough rest, which was troubling as the man had all the time in his hands, so why would he not sleep? Even if Kamski looked exhausted, there still was that look in his eyes that was full of curiosity. Kamski lays both of his hands over the bed's railings and looks down at the android. He points at Connor's wrists and the metal wrapped around them. 

"You're handcuffed, so you can get used to the feeling of them and find them more ... pleasurable than threatening", Kamski explains. He doesn't bother to say 'hello', nor does he explain much about the situation.

"The handcuffs also, hopefully, keep your hands away from my work", the man continues. He moves his hands down on Connor's shoulder and slowly starts trailing it down. His finger tips somehow feel cold against the android's synthetic skin. Connor's eyes follow the man's hand like a prey, analyzing its every move. Kamski chuckles as his hand moves over the handcuff and gently moves in circles above Connor's knuckles.

"A cop who likes his own toys a little too much, how amusing", the man mutters before he pulls his hand away and looks at Connor's stomach and all the exposed wires. Kamski had applied a few new wires that were connected to the rest of the android's biocomponents, only to create pleasure. Kamski moves one of his hands between the wires, moving them around until he reaches one of the new wires. He wraps it between his index finger and thumb and presses them together, squeezing the small yellow rope between them. Connor twitches from that, and his synthetic breathing become heavy in a second.

 

"What is that?" Connor asks, his voice a little squeaky. 

"Just something that makes you appear more realistic. In other words, it's connected to your lung system and makes it seem that you are breathing, or even out of breath", Kamski explains and leaves the wire alone, and immediately, Connor's breathing completely stops. But then, Kamski moved his hand to Connor's cock and started stroking it. The yellow wire tightened on itself and once again, Connor let out a few heavy breaths, looking down at his maker's hands.

"The connection seems to be working well. Every time you feel ... pleasure, your breathing system is activated", Kamski explained and he kept stroking Connor's hardening cock, so fast that Connor was unable to form any complete words. Instead, he was just moaning, grunting, back arching and hips thrusting against Kamski's hand. Elijah smirked and moved his left hand back inside his stomach, right to the wires. He simply moved his fingers against them, feeling them, sometimes pressing on them a little harder. And every time Kamski pressed strongly on a wire, he could see a reaction. Sometimes Connor's legs shook, sometimes it seemed like he was running out of air. A few times, his heart rate clearly sped up. Kamski moved his hand to Connor's throat and pressed his thumb down, looking for a perfect spot where he could feel the heart beat, or the rhythm that was supposed to resemble it. He finally found it, right next to a wire that seemed to be almost pulsating every time Connor took a breath.

"This is the progress towards the orgasm. It would be no fun if you could just finish off with a few strokes", Kamski explains and wraps his hand around Connor's throat. The android seems to be gasping for air a little, but he isn't quite choking, as that was not a possibility for an immortal being.

"You can feel pleasure almost like a human, but it also takes the same progress to feel that pleasure", he explained and circled his thumb over Connor's head, making his hips twitch. Kamski tightened his grip around the android's throat, feeling how the wires and so-called-muscles were reacting under it. He kept stroking the android, watching how Connor kept tugging his hands, trying to do something with them but the handcuffs always stopped him. His toes were curling, which was something Kamski had not seen the other androids do, so he was quite pleased with his creation.

 

 

"To speed things up, I will make you reach your limit a bit faster", Elijah Kamski said and he reached for the wires again, this time grabbing tightly onto the new ones. "Agh-!" Connor moaned out, his back arching strongly upward, hips and thighs shaking as he went over the edge. Elijah watched as light blue substance, quite similar to thirium, came out of his cock, squirting over himself. Kamski guided his cock between Connor's legs, making sure he wasn't leaking over his own wires. It would be a challenge to clean someone's insides, after all. 

"Your system is going through a transaction that is similar to human orgasm. But it is much stronger, more pleasurable, and lasts as long as I keep doing this", Kamski explained and kept stroking Connor's member. Connor kept moving his head side to side, everything in his body growing so sensitive that he was sure he was going to shut down. Connor was shaking, his body making uncontrollable moves and his mouth releasing sweet moans, choking onto the new feeling he was experiencing.

"It is almost like a female orgasm. It can last longer than just a few sweet seconds", Kamski continued explaining, his hand still stroking Connor, the other hand holding tightly onto the wires to keep the pleasure growing. Connor was even drooling, which was a new reaction and Kamski reminded himself to note it for later.

"Fuck!" Connor spat out, his voice trembling. "Oh, I've never heard you swear before", Elijah chuckled and for a few more seconds, he held tightly onto the wires and stroked him, before deciding to stop. It takes multiple seconds until Connor relaxes against the bed again, letting himself fall on top of it, limps weak, some parts on his body still aching. Kamski watches the yellow LED circle flicker strongly, until it finally slows down and stops completely, returning back to the calming blue.

"That is the cool down. Just like humans, you will feel some electricity going through your body after the euphoria. It takes a moment before you can continue", Elijah explains, moving his hands away from all the wires from Connor's stomach.

"Continue?" Connor asks. He seemed worried, even a little bit scared. Kamski chuckled at him, but didn't bother to answer the android's question. Instead, he lifted Connor's legs higher in the air and at that moment Connor started asking questions about all of his new upgrades. But Kamski didn't seem to listen to him at all.

 

 

"Between your legs, there's an opening with a concentration of sensors", Elijah Kamski explained and positioned Connor in a way that he could reach for his entrance easily. Connor moved his hands again, the handcuffs clacking against the railing of the bed, the metal piercing roughly against Connor's wrists.

"If you engage those sensors in the right way, it will create a pleasure response", Kamski explained and without much of a warning, he was pressing a finger inside Connor. He let out a soft gasp, letting his head fall down heavily onto the pillow, straightening his fingers then clenching his hands into tight fists. Legs tangling in air, shaking, Connor felt so vulnerable under Kamski's eyes, those dead cold eyes just looking at him with such curiosity. Kamski moved his finger in and out easily, before moving in another one. Connor shook hard from that, something in his stomach twitching and stretching, like he was having butterflies.

"Self-lubrication, not much need for opening up, perfect fit for all kind of shapes and sizes. Synthetic muscles tightening and relaxing, completely in working order", Kamski started speaking, like talking out loud made him remember this all better. He moved his fingers deeper, twisting them, sometimes spreading them open. 

"Tight as a virgin", he then said quietly and Connor let out a long desperate whine. Kamski reached in deeper, curling his fingers inside him, trying to find a certain spot. And then, Connor moaned and his whole body jumped. Kamski let out a surprised 'oh', and continued pressing his fingers against that spot, watching how Connor's knees slammed against each other, how his chest rose up heavily and how his cheeks were flushed slightly blue.

"Your prostate is right here", Elijah Kamski whispered, leaning closer to Connor to see his facial features better. He pressed the tip of his fingers against that spot again and Connor yelped, biting strongly onto his bottom lip.

"I build it to be as sensitive as possible, when you hit it like this", he said and changed the position of his hand, slamming his fingers against the spot a little differently. Connor moaned, so loudly that it echoed in the room and his feet almost kicked Kamski on the face. The man took a hold of his legs and made them bend in a way that Connor's knees were almost touching his own chest. Kamski kept pressing his fingers against that spot, just watching intently how the android was shaking, completely under his will, unable to flee. When Elijah had seen enough to prove that his new program was a success, he removed his fingers.

But Connor didn't seem too pleased with it.

"Please, don't -", the android muttered, his bottom still exposed, legs shaking against the air. Kamski raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't ... what?" he repeated Connor's words. He leaned down again, dangerously close to the android's face and he tilted his head a little. Connor's LED circle was flashing yellow, his mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed blue, which was an interesting detail Kamski had added. He pressed his thumb against Connor's throat again and he could feel how strongly his biocomponent heart was pounding.

His heart was drumming fast. 

And it was speeding up every second.

"Don't stop", Connor pleaded, his eyes strictly looking at his master. He looked serious, like he wanted to make sure Kamski new how desperate he truly was. Kamski smirked at him and moved his hand to caress his buttocks again, trailing his gloved around his synthetic skin.

"It is not my job to actually please you, Connor. I am merely testing you and your functions, nothing else", he said, or he claimed. Yet his hand still kept stroking Connor's ass, sometimes his fingers pressing down a little harder, squeezing his bottom.

"Please", the android muttered out quietly, his half-lidded eyes barely able to focus on anything. Kamski thought for a while, before taking a look between Connor's legs. His synthetic cock was leaking, the wires inside his stomach exposed. He let out a sigh, pretending he didn't want to do this, that it was something he wasn't allowed to do. But deep inside Kamski was more than excited to continue.

"I will have to deactivate your sperm flow, so you won't mess up your own insides", Kamski said and lowered Connor's legs just enough so he could snake his hand inside him, moving between the cords and wires. He wrapped his fingers around one and tucked at it, and Connor could feel fireworks in his chest when the wire was snapped out of whatever it was attached to.

"Angh - more", Connor muttered, tossing his head back. "What, you like it when I play with your cords? Weird bastard", Kamski laughed at him, but decided to proceed with his work without too much complaining.

 

Elijah Kamski entered his fingers back inside Connor and started fingering him roughly, while at the same time his other hand kept playing with the wires, especially the one that could make Connor cum instantly. He moved his fingers over that wire, squeezing it between his fingers, stroking it, bringing Connor so close to the edge yet never allowing him to cum. Connor was a mess in seconds - he kept begging for more, pleading to feel more of this new sensation he never could have dreamed of. 

"Fascinating. With reactions like this, I must admit you are my proudest work", Kamski admitted and started fingering the android as fast as he could, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, Connor's legs shaking roughly from the contact. He twisted that wire inside him and then Connor was cumming, almost shouting. His hands were grabbing anything they could reach - his own legs or the railing, even trying to reach for Kamski's hands, trying to tell him to slow down as he was growing too sensitive. But Kamski continued fingering him, twisting that cord between his fingers, watching the android's every reaction, pleased of what he was seeing.

The moment salty tears were coming out of Connor's eyes, he decided to stop and removed his fingers from him and Connor let out an exhausted breath escape from his throat. Kamski lowered his legs back down and removed his gloves, before pressing a soft kiss on top of Connor's forehead. Connor's cock was slightly glowing blue and it was hanging low, clearly overly sensitive. Kamski smiled and caressed Connor's cheek. His brown eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his manufacturer.

 

"Vitals are good, the test has been a success. I can't wait for our next meeting, Connor."

 

And with those words, he left, closing the lights and leaving Connor in the darkness.


End file.
